


In the Beginning: Castiel's Birth

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals are the Angels true forms, Castiel is a unicorn, Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: In the beginning when man and angel were born, Adam and Eve named each true form of the angels. And Cas? Castiel.... well he was a Unicorn.





	In the Beginning: Castiel's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural! If you like this I will write more stories like it!

Castiel's Birth

When God made HIS angels, HE made them each separately. Just like every animal and every human. Even every plant. No two things made by HIM were the same. And that was very true for this particular being laying in his palm. This newborn angel had skin of pale blue. The creatures true form curled up tight, not yet aware of the space around it. The newborn Grace swirled under the almost transparent skin, silver's and shining blacks. The ears twitched. The nose quivered. Tiny hooves struggled to gain purchase on God's hand, as the new beings head raised up. Wings naked of feathers, but would one day have ebony shining wings rustled and flopped uselessly on the ground. And so God set the beautiful new baby in the garden, with a soft kiss to the top of the beings head. And with a whispered, "Castiel." HE gave the baby a wild spirit, a tender heart, a kindness to see within a soul of any creature, the gift of tears, and a slight urge to be a loner and most importantly the unconditional love of all the creatures in HIS garden. 

Later Adam and Eve would name the young creature along with the rest of God’s angels, lounging around in their true forms. The Unicorn. Something so unique, so stunning and strong willed. Something set on the path to love humanity. 

The first animals in God’s garden were not just animals. They were God’s first Angels in their true forms. Millions upon millions of Angels in their true forms, standing before God’s newest creation.

Lucifer wrapped snugly around a tree, his thick beautiful white body, twisting to tap at his brothers below him. “Snake.” Michael was perched next to him, his golden wings ruffled at his side as he heard the human call to Michael, “Golden Eagle.” 

Below them Raphael and Gabriel were called upon, “The Polar Bear and The Cat.” 

Gabriel huffed a laughed and stretched his golden body, his eyes shining. Around them, more and more angels were given a name. Balthazar was given the name, “Dog” and he grinned for days. After all of God’s angels were given a name from the humans. Months were spent getting to know eachother. And then Lucifer happened. And God watched as his creations fell apart. And so, God casts the humans out of Eden and watched as the first demons were born. The humans spread and Lucifer and his demons infected them with endless disease, Cain and Abel came along and the massacres began. God’s animals, honoring his angels became savage. Only a small number of them stayed docile. His planet was diseased. So, God left. He stayed around as Chuck Shurley, but didn’t dare interfere. 

His angels became corrupted. Humanity became angry. The animals drove each other into extinction. And Cassiel, Castiel, The Angel of Thursday, the Unicorn fought with every fiber of his being against it. And God? God planned to greatly reward his most dedicated son. Chuck laughed and silently toasted the air before him with his drink, “Go Team Free Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. And yes I'm aware that Lucifer has been called a dragon and a snake from the bible but I went with a pure white snake.


End file.
